Stuck in a Storm
by LolzoLazyTownAndMore
Summary: When Stephanie get trapped in a storm, she knows no one can hear her screams, muffled by the absurdly violent storm, will Sportacus be able to rescue her in time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - When Will Rescue Come?

Stephanie, Trixie, and Stingy were playing outside. Pixel was chillin' on a bench playing clash of clans, which he introduced to the other kids a few months back. Ever since Stephanie moved in 2 years ago, when she was 6, and Ziggy was just 4, pixel 7, they have all been having a good time with different things! [About the COC? The other kids played it, but something in the range of 3-5 raids per week, while pixel was fucking doping with 4-6 per day!] . As everyone was doing their thing, a storm came along. Thunder and lightning roared above them, and pixel immediately got up "Storm is coming! Better get in, don't want the water or lightning to mess up my phone!", he waved back to everyone "Bye!" Stephanie quickly responded "Bye!". They all got briefly scared as water began drizzling down from the sky "Ah don't worry, guys! It's just a small storm!" Trixie bluntly commented. Stephanie, shuddering, replied "Oookay? I guess! But.. I don't wanna take the risk, guys!" she said as she walked off. The rain immediately went from went from what would be a dark blue or light-mid green on the rain severity scale.. to an undoubtable dark red! Trixie, now soaked, said "Yea, i'm going home!" Stingy replied "Ssame!" and they both got home in less then two minutes, showered, and just chilled inside. As Stephanie approached the three minute mark on her way to the house [the walk normally took four, but she was barely a quarter there by now, thanks to the rain], she began to feel herself slip! She tried to balance herself, but inevitably hit the flooded sidewalk and grass, causing her to scream in pain as the pain of slipping and falling took over. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she tried to get up, but found she was in too much pain to move even a mere inch. "I'M IN PAAAAAAIIIIIIN!". "PLEASE, I'M STUCK! HELP ME! SPORTACUS! I NEED SOMEBODY!" she started sobbing. Every inch of her body hurt, and she had no chance of making it to safety. By now, she simply surrendered to the environment, and stopped screaming. She knew her screams were muffled by the sounds of the storm, and that her fate lied in how long this storm would last, and if someone would find her. She needed somebody to rescue her and help her recover, but had no clue if or when she would be rescued. Knowing mother-nature had overpowered her big time, she simply closed her eyes, continued sobbing even harder, and hoped she would be saved.


	2. Chapter 2 - Locating Stephanie

20 minutes later, Stephanie was still laying there. She was slowly growing unconscious, completely weak, unable to do anything but breath, the rain had even made it a challenge just to open her eyelids, and anything more was virtually impossible without excruciating levels of pain! She knew she was trapped, and at mother nature's mercy, her mind screaming extremely loudly for somebody to come rescue her, but she couldn't physically do anything, her jaw hurt too much now for her to talk, not that she would be able to drown out the sounds of thunder and insanely heavy rains regardless. Meanwhile, up in his airship, Sportacus was looking down with his telescope at the scene below him, and wondered "Are the kids okay?". He hoped so, and went back to sit on his bed. Two minutes later, his phone rang, he went to pick it up. "Hello?" "Sportacus!" "Hi, mayor! What do you need during a violent storm like this?" "Well, I haven't seen Stephanie! I texted the other kids, theyre chillin at home by the way, and they have no clue!" "Oh! Good to hear that.. but I don't know where Stephanie is!" just as he said that, thoughts started to fill his mind! Had she gotten stuck in the storm? What could've happened? The possibilities were scary, but he told himself to stay focused! "Okay! Can you go out and find her?" as soon as Milford said that, Sportacus looked out the window, was he really gonna try and go out there? "Will you, Sportacus?" He looked out there for 20 more seconds, and sighed "Yes, i'll go and try to find her!" "Wonderful! If she's in bad shape, you can take her to your airship for her to recover!" "Sounds good! Bye, Mayor!" "Bye!". Sportacus got ready "Here we go" he said outloud to himself, as he got on his raincoat, jumped up onto the roof of his ship, boarded the airbike, activated the lights, and did an aerial search around town! Stephanie had her eyes shut, now unable to do ANYTHING but breath and think! Sportacus flew over her, missing the mop of pink under his airbike, her eyes detected the light, but she barely even noticed, and figured it was lightning. After another few minutes, Pixel spotted something pink outside his window, and two minutes later confirmed it was pinky! So THAT'S where she went! He thought she was safe.. but nope! He immediately equipped a waterproof drone, and flew it out from his roof. The Drone sent a blooping noise to Sportacus, and he immediately went stationary "Pixel?" he asked. "Sportacus, I know where stephanie is! and I'll shine a light on her location" and a light quickly directed towards Stephanie, who now had had pretty much all her scences mostly gone for over 10 minutes, which felt more like 10 eternities to her than 10 minutes! She had spent this time only occupied by her thoughts and the highly-muffled sound of rain and thunder. She simply decided to just think about the good times, because she knew rescue wasn't coming for atleast hours.. or was it?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Rescue

After another couple minutes of battling nature's forces, Sportacus was able to park down his airbike a few feet away from Stephanie. He looked at her, and his heart dropped at the sight infront of him! His friend who he had loved for 2 years.. was just trapped there, unable to move due to pain, excruciating levels of it. Sportacus gently rubbed her back, but she didn't really notice. She just brushed the idea that it was rescue off the table! It was a leaf or something.. right? Spartacus then put his hand splayed out next to her's. "If youre conscious, squeeze my hand" he said loudly, and Stephanie now knew this whole ordeal would come to an end in the not-to-distant future. It took all of her remaining energy just to apply a bit of pressure, and he heard her wince in pain as she did so. This confirmed to him that she was there, but in incomprehensible pain. He picked her up and got into his airbike, putting her next to him, and said "Don't worry, Stephanie! I promise I will get you to safety so you can recover, promise!" and he went back on the three, normally less than one, minute journey back to his house, hearing her moaning and whimpering and wincing in pain the whole way. Once he got back into the airship, he saw how wet she truly was, so decided he only had one option! "Look, your clothes are wet, I don't have a spare set for you obviously!" he sighed "I'm gonna have to strip you, okay?" he said as he began removing her clothes. Stephanie felt relieved as he grabbed a towel and dried off her now naked body, she was finally able to open her eyes, and Sportacus layed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She was finally able to move a bit, and said"Th- Thank you, Sportacus! I thought i'd be stuck there for hours, maybe even through the night! I was in excruciating pain, practically paralyzed by it. But, thanks to you, I can recover!" and she snuggled herself even tighter into bed, closing her eyes and smiling! "Your Welcome!" Sportaucs replied as he started doing flips around the airship.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie happily lied in bed while Sportacus lay with her, comforting her. He massaged her arm a bit, most of her body actually, trying to keep her pain down. Cuddling with her, aswell as physically comforting her, and mentally comforting just by being there. The pleasure brought on by Sportacus's movements relaxed her, helping to relieve her pain, to the point she even moaned in pleasure a bit, and at some point said "Yes, Sportacus! Yes!". She closed her eyes, the massages slowly relaxing her so much.. that she began to doze off! After 30 minutes, it had all caught up to her, and she snoozed off. After another 30 minutes, when Sportacus knew for sure she was snoozing, he notified Milford that she was alright. He called the mayor up "Hello?" "Hi!" "Sportacus! Hello! Do you have Stephanie?" "She's right here!" "Yipee!" then he blunty said with a sigh "And naked", catching milford off guard "What" "Yea, her clothes were too wet, and I obviously have no spares!" "Oh! Well.. that's okay! Could you return her?" "that'd be great! I'll go wake her up! Bye!" "Bye, Sportacus!". Sportacus went and woke up Stephanie, she asked "Yea?", rubbing her eyes. "I'm gonna take you back to milford! Cmon!". She got up "Alright", and milford got her up, riding her naked body back to her uncle's home! Sportacus knocked on the door, and milford quickly replied "Coming" then opened the door, gasping at the site of his niece "Stephanie!" "Hey!", they hugged tightly. "Ohh, I was so worried for you! What happened?" "I slipped and fell on the way home, trapped! Not by something like sticks or whatever.. but pure, blunt pain! Words would not do justice to describe how much it hurt, it was on-par or even a little worse than a bone fracture and dislocation" "Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that! Come in, let's get you dressed!" "Okay!". Stephanie got on her thick pink sweatpants and jacket, and milford made her some hot cocoa. Milford later thanked him for his help when the storm was over the next day! Stephanie spent the remainder of the storm, which was 26 hours, mostly just playing games and watching TV, chillin' with some hot cocoa as her favorite comedy shows played. After the storm, Stephanie told everyone the story! This would forever be remembered by her and her peers, and she would never forget this absurd day.

The End


End file.
